


The Fedora Fic

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal damage, Fisting, M/M, Peterick, like major fisting, more like arming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

Patrick shoved his hat and his entire arm into Pete's asshole.


End file.
